


Lucy Weaver and Her Ordinary Life at Hogwarts

by J_D_Lewis (thisismysheep)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Hogwarts, Hogwarts Original Story, Original Character(s), Original Characters - Freeform, Original Story - Freeform, Wizarding World
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 13:22:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16661807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisismysheep/pseuds/J_D_Lewis
Summary: Life as a Slytherin hasn't always been easy, but Lucy loved her house. And despite many others not agreeing, her best friend has been sorted into Gryffindor. And it has always worked out for them. But as they grow older, they face more and more Problems in life(This summary sucks, I know but I don't exactly know where I want to take this story anyway... I'll change it once I can think of something better.)





	Lucy Weaver and Her Ordinary Life at Hogwarts

Excitement was in the air when Lucy Weaver entered platform 9 3/4 for the first time. She looked at her best friend in excitement. Finally they'd be going to Hogwarts and get to spend all their time together. Her mother and Emily's parents have accompanied them to the train and while they were talking about parent stuff the girls were gazing at the train in awe. This would be their first step into a much greater adventure.  
Once on the train, the two girls found an empty compartment in the middle of the train. They threw their backpacks on the floor and sat down, looking at their parents who have found their way to their window on the platform.  
"Take care," Lucy's mother shouted.  
"I will," Lucy screamed back.  
"Always do your homework girls," Emily's dad yelled, to which both girls just smiled and nodded  
In the distance the train whistled and slowly started rolling. The girls waved at their parents, slowly losing them on the horizon.  
"Well, it's just the two of us now," Lucy said and leaned back into her seat while gazing out of the window.  
"I guess," Emily sighed. "My mum made sandwiches for you too," she said as she handed Lucy two sandwiches which looked awfolly disgusting, but she gratefully accepted.

A/N I have to go home from work but I'll continue this chapter


End file.
